A New Crush
by The Master of 619
Summary: After helping a broken Clyde and hearing a conversation they shouldn't have heard, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy must ask themselves what they think of Clyde and the idea of him having a crush on one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm the Master of 619 and I welcome you to my first Loud House story. If you're reading this, then thank you for giving this story a chance. Enough talking, let's get to the story. The Loud House belongs to Chris Savino.**

It was just a normal afternoon in the Loud house. The Loud girls were upstairs doing their usual stuff. Lori was texting Bobby. Leni was brushing her hair in the bathroom. Luna was playing a rock song on her guitar while Luan read a comedy book. Lynn was playing with a basketball. Lucy was writing poetry in the vents. Lola and Lana were fighting over their room's hygiene. Lisa was doing some weird experiment on Lily. And Lincoln was playing videogames with his best friend Clyde.

"Come on, go faster!" Yelled Lincoln at the screen. In the screen, there were two karts driving down a hill.

"Sorry, for this my friend" Replied Clyde.

Lincoln was confused by his friend's words until a blue flying shell exploded in the game sending his character out of the track.

"No!" He screamed as Clyde's character drove past him and right into the finish line.

"That makes it a tie" Said a pleased Clyde smirking at Lincoln who looked frustrated at the screen after his defeat.

"It's all up to who wins the Rainbow Road and I'm not losing this time" Said Lincoln looking determined. They were about to begin their final race when an explosion noise was heard throughout the whole house. Lincoln tried to ignore it until a voice was heard from the top floor.

"Lincoln! It's your turn to check on whatever Lisa did now!" It was Lori and she didn't sound happy.

Lincoln paused the game and sighed before going upstairs while telling Clyde: "Wait just a minute. This shouldn't take too much time"

Clyde just watched as Lincoln ran upstairs. He didn't say anything. He only thought of hearing Lori's angelical voice calling her brother and how much he wanted to hear it again.

He has had a crush on Lincoln's oldest sister for a couple of years now. Whenever she talked or simply entered the same room his mind would throw logic through the window. He would be unable to articulate a single word and he would embarrass himself. Except this time, things would be different. He began going upstairs taking the chance that Lincoln was busy with Lisa and he knocked on her door. As soon as she opened the door he was able to contain himself from fainting or bleeding from the nose.

"What do you want, Clyde?" She wasn't in a good mood.

"I've co-come he-re to declare my intentions on taking you on a da-da-date" Though he struggled and stuttered he was finally able to express himself.

"You know I'm dating Bobby, don't you?" She was losing her almost nonexistent patience quickly.

"Well. Ye-e-eah, but I think you should con-si-sider the idea of..." He couldn't finish his sentence before Lori interrupted him.

"Look. I don't have time for this, so I'll end it now. I'm not going on a date with you" She said harshly.

"But maybe we can..." He began until he was interrupted again.

"Enough! I'm already in a relationship. And even if I wasn't I wouldn't be interested. You're just an annoying kid who just happens to be my brother's best friend, so get the message! I'm not going to like you in that way. Not now! Not in a million years! Not ever!" And with that she slammed the door leaving a shocked Clyde.

Lori's rejection was so loud, it caught the attention of Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy who leaned out their heads from the places they were in. They all looked at each other before nodding and approaching Clyde.

* * *

"What did you do now, Lisa?" Lincoln had entered the room and was surprised to see Lola, Lana and Lily wearing helmets with wires attached to each one.

"I fail to see what's the problem. I'm only doing some research on the way subjects react to certain stimuli" Said matter-of-factly.

"Then explain the explosion"

"That was just one of stimulus subjected to our sisters. It wasn't an actual explosion. Just the very realistic sound of one" Lincoln turned his sight into Lola, Lana and Lily. They all looked normal.

"Okay, Lisa. You win this time. Just try to tone down the volume a little" He began leaving the room when he heard the twins arguing.

"Hey! Give me that thing!" Shouted Lana at Lola.

"I found it first!" Said Lola holding some kind of remote control on her hands. She pressed a button on the control and Lana was zapped with electricity. After recovering from the zap. She jumped at Lola and began fighting for the controller.

"Lisa, what's that thing? And why is it zapping our sisters?" Said Lincoln having lost the very little faith he had that this time there was nothing weird going on.

"That's the controller of the helmets. It sends a discharge of electricity to the person wearing the helmet. But it wasn't supposed to be used until later"

"You were still going to zap our sisters?!" Asked a now angry Lincoln.

"Maybe I should learn to concoct a lie every once in while" Said Lisa thoughtfully.

"Now, you're going to take those helmets off our sisters' heads. And you're not going to make any more experiments on our family that involve getting electrocuted!"

Lisa sighed. Once again an experiment was stopped by her family. "Fine"

She approached the twins who were still fighting and tried to make them stop, but was caught by their fight.

"Lincoln. I believe I require of your assistance" She said still matter-of-factly. Lincoln rolled his eyes before making his way to his fighting sisters. As soon as he got close enough he was caught by the fight too. Some seconds later, a voice from outside the room called him.

"Lincoln! We need you to come over here!" It was Lynn.

"I'll be there in just a minute. As soon as I fix this situation" He said before being zapped by Lola's helmet.

The fight went on for about thirty minutes. Until Lincoln finally separated the twins and Lisa took their helmets off. Lincoln just pushed Lola and Lana out of the room before dropping to the floor of the hallway.

"Clyde! Sorry I took so long. But now I'm ready to kick your butt in the final race" He received no response.

"Clyde left" He turned around to find Leni and Luan looking at him solemnly.

"But we still had to finish our game. Why did he leave?"

"Lori broke his heart. It was a must-see scene" He was spooked by the sudden appearance of Lucy.

"I wouldn't call it must-see, but you had be there to see how devastated he really was" This time it was Luna the one talking.

"Wait. What did Lori told him?"

"She basically made it clear that she would never be interested. Just with meaner words and much angrier"

Lincoln was about to say something else until he heard Lynn's slightly angry voice coming from the stairs. "Where were you when your friend needed you?"

"I was busy making sure we didn't go from 11 to 8 siblings" He said trying to make his sisters understand. It seemed to work since Lynn wasn't looking him angrily anymore. Instead her face seemed to be slightly sad.

"What happened with Clyde before leaving?" He asked, now worried by the emotional state of his friend.

"He was left standing outside Lori's room. He looked very depressed and he seemed to be struggling to hold his tears" Luan answered.

"We called you to come and talk with him, but you never came" Lincoln felt a little guilty after hearing Lynn's words.

"Oh man. I should've been there for him. I knew this day would eventually come and I wasn't there for him. I'm the worst..." He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Luna who looked at him understanding his brother's guilt.

"It isn't your fault, bro. You didn't know" Lincoln still felt guilty. "Come on, cheer up. We did our best to cheer him up in your absence"

"You did?" He smiled softly, surprised his sisters would do something like that.

"We tried to show him it wasn't so bad. And I think it helped at least a bit"

"I sure hope so. I'll talk with him when I go to his house tomorrow. Hopefully he'll feel better" Lincoln was trying to sound positive about the situation. His sisters nodded hoping their brother was right.

 **And the first chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. If you think I did something wrong, right or have a question about the story, then feel free to leave a review. See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everybody and welcome to the second chapter of this fic. Thanks to all the readers that have followed, selected this story as a favorite and left reviews. In just one week you've turned this story in one of my most succesful if not the most. Now less talking, more story. The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and Chris Savino.**

* * *

It was another morning in the Loud House. Everyone was still sleeping. Well, everyone except Lincoln Loud who had woken up earlier than usual. He had plans to go to Clyde's house later on the day, but he wanted to go earlier to check on him.

Lincoln quickly got himself ready for the day. Before making his way to the McBride's property, he grabbed his walkie-talkie and tried to communicate with Clyde.

"Clyde, are you there?" No response.

"Clyde?" Still no response.

"Come on Clyde. I know you're there. You're always up by this time in the morning" He said hoping his friend would answer. After waiting for a few minutes and receiving no answer, he sighed and left the walkie-talkie on his bed. He began making his way to the door when a voice was heard from the walkie-talkie.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Lincoln dashed to his bed to respond the voice without noticing it wasn't Clyde's voice.

"Thanks goodness you finally answered, Clyde. I was beginning to think you..." He was interrupted by the same voice coming from the other line.

"Lincoln. It's not Clyde" After hearing the voice with more attention, Lincoln was able to recognize whose voice it was.

"Mr. McBride?"

"Yeah, it's me Lincoln. Clyde told me you'd probably try to communicate, so he asked me to tell you he needs some time to think about something" Said Clyde's father, Howard.

"Did he tell you why he needs the time?"

"Not really. He told me it wasn't anything serious. Did something wrong happen yesterday? He was very silent and looked to be lost on his thoughts"

Lincoln remained silent for a moment. It looked like Clyde wanted to keep this from his parents. And he didn't want to reveal what happened to his best friend. "Everything's fine Mr. McBride. I'll talk with him later" Lied the white haired boy.

"Oh. Okay. He'll be back in a few hours. You can come if you want and wait for him" Lincoln considered going, but decided he had one thing to do.

"As much as I would like that, I think I'll stay at home. Still, thanks for the Mr. McBride. Bye" He said before cutting off the communication between the walkie-talkies. He left his room and began making his way to a certain room. He avoided going there the previous day since the sister that slept there was in a terrible mood. Now, he didn't care, he wanted to face Lori for what she did to his best friend.

As soon as he got there, he knocked furiously the door. After a few seconds Lori opened the door glaring at Lincoln for waking her up.

"What do you want, twerp?"

"I want an explanation! I don't know what you said to Clyde, but he's not okay!" He said while pointing his finger at Lori.

"I just told him I wouldn't go on a date with him. It wasn't a big deal" Lincoln was about to reply when he was interrupted by one of his sisters.

"Not a big deal? Judging by how harsh you were, you really made a big deal of this" It was Lynn.

"Yeah, Lori. It was like totally unnecessary to be so mean with Clark" Said Leni coming out of her room.

"Okay. Maybe I was a little harsh with him" She said trying to shut her siblings for a moment.

"A little? I'm surprised Clyde was able to hold most of his tears. Not cool, sis" Said Luna as she and Luan left their room.

"Yeah. You should've given the poor guy a break, not a _heartbreak_ " Luan laughed slightly at her joke while saying "Get it?" She then stopped laughing and continued. "But seriously Clyde didn't deserve it"

"Look guys I..." She stopped after hearing a voice spooking her from behind. "I've never seen so much pain outside my vampire books and poetry" Said Lucy with her usual deadpan tone.

"Can you all let me talk?!" She yelled shutting her siblings up. They all looked at her expecting an answer.

"I admit I went a little too far with what I said to Clyde, but I was literally in a really bad mood. Bobby just cancelled a date we had planned for almost a month now" All the Louds present looked at her unconvinced by her excuse.

Lori just sighed before opening her mouth again. "Would it make it better if I apologize with Clyde?" Lincoln thought about it for a second.

"I suppose it would make up for it" He said accepting his oldest sister's idea.

"Good. Now can you all move aside I want to take a shower" Said Lori going back to being her usual self.

* * *

Clyde sighed. He spent his whole morning walking around the park hoping an explanation would eventually pop up in his head. He found no answer. Lori's words were strong and affected him deeply. But not as much as what one of Lincoln's sisters said afterwards. He wishes he hadn't talked with Lori in the first place. He wouldn't have so much stuff in his head. He opened the door to his house announcing his arrival to his parents.

"I'm home!" He yelled catching his parents' attention. Both of them quickly made their way to meet their son.

"How was your walk?" Asked Howard.

"Pretty uneventful" He responded with little emotion. Both Howard and Harold looked at each other before nodding and approaching Clyde.

"Is there something wrong, son? You look down since you came back from Lincoln's house yesterday" Asked Harold.

Clyde stayed silent for a moment before finally giving his parents an answer. "There's something on my mind that's been bugging me since yesterday. I just want to clear my mind for some time"

Harold looked at his son while taking a flier out of his pocket. He handed it to Clyde.

"We found this yesterday and we thought you might be interested" They said while expecting an answer from his son who was still checking the flier.

"You can even ask Lincoln to come. I bet he would love the idea" Clyde kept on staring at the flier. This would actually be helpful. He could get away from the source that led him to hours of thought for a while and he would probably have the time of his life.

* * *

Lincoln was reading an Ace Savvy comic in his room in his underwear. He hoped it would help him think of something that wasn't Clyde's emotional state, but so far it wasn't working.

He began putting his comic away when his walkie-talkie buzzed. "Hello, Lincoln. Are you there?" Lincoln almost fell of his bed after hearing what was clearly Clyde's voice calling him.

As soon as he picked up the walkie-talkie he said: "Hi. Clyde? You need to talk?! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you yesterday! We can talk about it if you want! Maybe we..." His voice was cut off by Clyde's stopping Lincoln from choking with his own tongue.

"Lincoln! Lincoln! Lincoln! You can stop. We'll talk about that later. First I got to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Would you like to come to a comic convention with me and my parents to meet Ace Savvy's creator"

He received no answer. "Lincoln? Did you hear me? Are you there?"

On the other line you could find a passed out Lincoln on the floor of his room.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Leave a review if you liked the story or if you think I should improve something. Your support inspires me to keep on writing this story. Thanks to all and see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the MasterOf619 presenting you the third chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy this update. The Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

It was 8:00 A.M. and all the Loud siblings were doing their morning rituals. All except one. Lincoln was packing his stuff in a medium sized bag. He still couldn't believe Clyde's parents invited him to come along to meet Ace Savvy's creator. It was a dream come true for him and Clyde. He thought about it for a moment.

Almost a week had passed since Lori's outburst on Clyde. She still hadn't apologized. Some of the girls were a little mad she still had done nothing to make it up to Clyde, but it wasn't completely her fault since Clyde kept on avoiding going to the Loud House. Lincoln was now the one who spent most of the time visiting him. It helped him think less about that day. Clyde still was a little down and often lost on his thoughts, so this trip would probably get him back to normal.

He shook his head. The less time remembering that day, the better. He finished packing his bag and began making his way out of his room. As soon as he left his room he was greeted by some of his sisters.

"Hey, bro. Excited for your trip?" Said Luna.

"Totally. I'm going to meet the mastermind behind Ace Savvy's adventures. I can't wait" Said an enthusiastic Lincoln.

"It's not fair! Why did Mom and Dad let Lincoln visit another city while we are stuck here" Complained Lola.

"Hey, it's not my fault Clyde and his parents invited me" Said Lincoln trying to defend himself.

"Now that you mention him. How is Clyde doing?" Asked Luan.

"He's fine. A little more positive than last week, but still kinda depressed" Lincoln frowned a bit while saying that last part.

"Going to that comic convention will likely clean his soul from the depression" Everybody screamed after hearing Lucy's voice coming from the vents.

After calming down from the jumpscare Lynn gave her opinion. "I agree with Lucy, but I think he would already be back to normal if Lori had apologized" She said giving an emphasis on her oldest sister's name.

Lori who just left the bathroom and heard Lynn's words answered back. "Oh come on. It's being literally a week now. It's not my fault Clyde keeps on avoiding our house"

Lynn was about to reply when Clyde's voice was heard inside Lincoln's bag. "Lincoln, are you there?" Lincoln quickly took his walkie-talkie out an answered back.

"What's up, buddy?"

"I'm on my way to your house. My parents will pick us up later" Said Clyde.

"Wait. You're coming?" Said Lincoln slightly surprised by the fact his friend was coming to the place his heart was broken into pieces.

"Yeah. I should be there in a few minutes"

"Alright. I'll be waiting for you" Replied Lincoln before cutting off the call. "Okay. I'm gonna tell Mom and Dad Clyde's coming and his parents are picking us up" He said before leaving his sisters and going downstairs.

* * *

"Hey, Lori. Clyde is coming. Now is like the perfect time to apologize" Said Leni with a cheery tone. After hearing Leni's words, all the girls looked at Lori with glares on their faces.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Asked the oldest sibling.

"It might be the fact that you still haven't apologized for the horrible things you said to Clyde" Said Lynn slightly angry at her. All the sisters were annoying Lori by telling her how mean she was and how she didn't apologize.

"Ugh. Fine. I'm going to apologize when he arrives" Said an annoyed Lori. She began making her way downstairs. When she got there she noticed her parents were sitting in the sofa and there was no sight of Lincoln.

"Mom. Do you know where Lincoln is?" She asked.

"He is outside waiting for Clyde to arrive, sweety" Replied her mother. "Why are you looking for him?" Added her father.

"Just wanted to say some last words before he leaves" She said avoiding giving a proper answer. She approached the entrance door and began opening it. Until she started hearing voices coming from their porch.

"They'll arrive any time now to take us to the convention" It was Clyde's voice.

"Nice" Said her brother. Following a short pause, the voice continued. "You know. After what happened I didn't think you'd come back to my house so soon"

"Well, yeah. About that..." His voice was getting weaker.

"Sorry! I shouldn't have brought that up. Stupid! Stupid!" Lori heard what seemed to be Lincoln hitting himself.

"No! It's okay. That's exactly why I came earlier"

"Uhh?"

"I wanted to talk this with you privately" Now that caught Lori's attention. She got her ear closer to the door to hear better.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be apologizing?" She turned around to find Lynn, Luna, Leni, Lucy and Luan looking at her.

"I'll do it in just a moment!" She whispered.

Luna got closer to the door and heard Lincoln's voice. "You're eavesdropping on our brother? That's completely not cool, sis. You..." She stopped scolding Lori when she began hearing Clyde's words.

"...and then they all came close to me. Lynn asked you to come, but you were occupied with whatever Lisa did" He stopped for a second. All the sisters were listening.

"Then it happened. They began trying to make me feel better. Some of their words were very helpful to me. But one of them said something that made me think" Said Clyde catching the attention of Lincoln and his sisters.

"What are you trying to say, Clyde?" Asked a slightly confused Lincoln.

"I'm not sure of what I feel, but I think I might have a crush on one of your sisters" After saying those words, the eyes of everyone listening widened completely. All the girls were asking themselves one simple question:

Who?

Luckily Lincoln had the same question. "Who is it?"

Clyde was about to answer when a honk was heard. "Clyde, Lincoln. We're ready to go" The girls were frustrated by the sudden arrival of Clyde's parents.

"I'll go in just a minute. I have to say goodbye to my family" All the girls panicked and ran away from the door as fast as they could. Lincoln opened the door to find most of his sisters sitting on the stairs, not knowing they had just heard his conversation. "Mom, Dad, Clyde's parents just arrived"

The Loud parents were quick to hug their son and say goodbye to him. "Take care of yourself and behave well with the McBrides" They said while holding Lincoln in their embrace. As soon as they let him go, he said: "See ya all in a week" while waving his hand. All the Loud girls had gathered to say goodbye as Lincoln left their house and entered the McBrides' car.

As soon as the car set off, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy looked at each other wondering what to do with what they heard a few minutes ago.

"Girls, we need to talk" Said Lori catching everyone's attention.

* * *

 **And that's the end of another chapter. Thanks for reading this story and remember to leave of review of PM me if you got any contructive criticism. See ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My names is the Master Of 619 and I'm a certified G and bonafide stud and you can't teach that. And this right here is Chapter 4 and it's 1.3K words long and you can't teach that. Bada boom realest guys in the room, how you doin'? Hello to everyone. Don't know if I took too long to post this chapter. If you consider it too long then sorry for the delay. Anyway let's get started. The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and Chris Savino**

Most of the Loud sisters were now inside Lori and Leni's room. Lori had dragged Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy into her room as soon as Lincoln left their house.

"Why are we here again?" Asked Leni. All of her younger sisters nodded confused by Lori's impromptu meeting.

Lori sighed. How could none of her sisters understand what just happened? "Okay. I'll try to explain this quickly. We were downstairs just a few minutes ago. We heard Lincoln's conversation with Clyde. All of you clearly heard him say he had a crush on one of you right before leaving for a week. And none of you see the problem?"

"Not really. It's just a small crush. It's not like it's going to be big deal"

"Yeah. It would be like totally cute" Said Leni while giggling.

"Girls, he's had a crush on me for years now and believe me. It lost its cuteness a long time ago" Responded Lori.

"It can't be as bad as you make it sound"

"Then tell me. What are you going to do when he faints every single time you enter the room? When he ruins every moment you'll have with your boyfriend? You'll eventually explode and break his heart?!" She shouted the final part. All her sisters were her got caught off guard.

"Look. Clyde is not a bad guy. He didn't deserve such a harsh rejection. Now you can stop it before he ends up back to where he started" All her sisters where beginning to consider what Lori said.

"I think I just realized what happened down there" Said Lynn.

"What is it Lynn?" Asked Lori happy that at least one of them was getting the idea.

"You didn't apologize with Clyde" She said while pointing her finger at her oldest sister. All the other girls quickly realized the same and began complaining before leaving the room.

Lori sighed as she saw all her sisters leave her room. All except Leni.

"Leni, you understand, right?" She asked hoping to get the approval of her roommate.

"I actually do"

"You do?"

"Yeah. I see how Clyde gets like a little crazy when you're around. I don't want that to happen when I'm around" Lori smiled after hearing what her closest sister said.

"So what exactly happened after I rejected Clyde" Asked Lori hoping to know more about that day. She didn't really care too much about it, until she heard Clyde had a crush on one of her sisters.

"I thought you knew we tried to cheer him up" Said a confused Leni.

Lori rolled her eyes before continuing.

"I do know that, but I mean what did you say to him specifically"

"Ahhh. That. I think I remember some of it" Said Leni finally understanding what Lori wanted to know

"Then, tell me" Said Lori sitting on her bed ready to listen to her younger sibling.

"It all began after you slammed the door..."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy approached Clyde. They weren't sure what to do or say. Clyde hadn't moved a bit since seeing Lori's reaction to his affection._

 _Luna was the first to speak. "You okay, little dude?" Clyde didn't answer. He kept looking longingly at Lori's door. Luna and Luan began pushing him away from the door and downstairs to the living room. Before going down Lucy told Lynn: "Go get Lincoln. He must know how to help Clyde"_

 _"Lincoln! We need you to come over here!" Said Lynn._

 _"I'll be there in just a minute. As soon as I fix this situation" Replied Lincoln._

 _When they reached the living room, the sisters sat him down on the couch. Lynn quickly arrived informing them Lincoln was going to come soon. The girls began whispering to themselves while trying to avoid Clyde hearing them._

 _"What should we do until Lincoln comes? I don't think Clyde will last long before brraking into tears" said Luan while watching Clyde with his head down and eyes about to get teary._

 _"Let's talk to him until Linc is here" Proposed Luna. The rest thought about it for a few seconds before agreeing. They all surrounded him._

 _Leni was the first to speak this time. "How are you feeling now?" Clyde didn't reply. He couldn't take his eyes away from the floor._

 _"You can cry if you want" Said Leni trying to help Clyde vent his emotions. He only shook his head. It seemed like he wanted to hide his sadness from the Loud girls._

 _"Look, Clyde. I know that getting rejected is like one of the worst things that can happen to you. And I know Lori didn't make it any easier for you, but it isn't the end of the world. I've seen this before and while it hurts at first, the pain eventually stops" Leni's words shocked her sisters who were expecting a nonsensical attempt at cheering Clyde that wouldn't help at all._

 _The surprise was much bigger when for the first time since being rejected Clyde raised his head. He did it to look at Leni._

 _"You can cry if you want. There is nothing wrong with it" This time Clyde finally let the tears leave his eyes. Leni put her hand on his back trying to comfort him._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Lori was just as shocked as her sisters were. Who would've guessed Leni could be so good with her words?

"Wow. That was amazing" She said expressing how surprised she was.

"There's more to my head than just air, you know" She said while smiling.

"So what happened next?" Asked Lori.

"What happened next about what?" Asked Leni confused.

"About what you said to Clyde!" Replied Lori while wondering how is it possible for someone to forget what they were talking about so quickly.

"You mean that? I don't remember anything else after I comforted him"

"How can you not remember?" Asked Lori baffled by Leni's answer.

"You know how hard it is to remember so many things in such a short time? My head hurts" Replied Leni while rubbing her head. Lori rolled her eyes before changing the topic. "Anyway. You understand what I said earlier. So please think about it while Lincoln and Clyde are away"

Leni smirked catching Lori's attention. "I'll do it" She paused for a brief moment. "If you promise you'll apologize with Clyde as soon as he's back" Lori was about to argue, but sighed instead. "Fine I promise I'll do it"

"Good. Now can you explain me something?" Asked Leni.

"What is it?" Responded Lori with little interest since it was very often that Leni wanted people to explain her things she didn't understand.

"Let's say Clyde's crush is on..." She stopped to think of an example. "...Luan. What would exactly happen if Luan liked Clyde back?"

Lori opened her mouth to reply, but after thinking about it couldn't give Leni an answer. "I didn't think of that possibility" Said Lori now thinking of this new idea.

 **And that's it for this time. As always thanks for reading this story. You can PM me or comment if you have any doubt or criticism. Also if you understood the reference at the beginning you can PM me about it and I'll give you information about future chapters of this story. See ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah. Yeah. I know it's been over two months since the last update. But I got my reasons. You know what sucks?**

 **Final tests: Those stole all November and most of December from me.**

 **Writer's Block: I really couldn't find the right words to use in this chapter.**

 **Luan Lou... Wait, scratch that. She's a good character. What really bothered me was trying to write her character without turning her too out-of-character.**

 **Now that I have explained why this took so long, I can confidently say updates will be much more frequent. Back to the story. The Loud House belong to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

It was another afternoon in the Loud House. Two days had passed since Lincoln left with Clyde and his parents. Lori and Leni had left to hang out with some friends. Lynn was in soccer training. Lucy was inside the vents as usual. Lola and Lana were fighting over one of Lana's pets. Lisa left to give a talk in a university about a new discovery. Luan was taking care of Lily while her parents were gone. And Luna was sitting on her bed while coming up with a new song to play on her next performance.

Or at least that's what she was trying to do. She had spent the last hour playing many different tunes on her guitar, but none of them were what she was looking for. "Oh, come on. This usually isn't so difficult!" She complained while pulling her hair.

After a few minutes of trying to come up with the right sound and failing, she gave up and let herself fall on her bed. "This sucks" She concluded.

Outside of her room, her small rant was overheard by one of her sisters. She felt Luna could use some support, so she approached her room's door. "You okay, Luna?" Asked Lana.

Luna turned her head to see the young tomboy looking at her. She smiled slightly trying to assure her sister she was fine. "Just a little frustrated." She said.

Lana approached Luna and sat next to her. "Frustrated? Playing with mud often helps me relax when I'm frustrated. Maybe it can help you too" Luna smiled at the solution her younger sister offered. "I don't think that's going to help me, but thanks for the idea"

"Why are you so frustrated? Does it have anything to do with your music?"

"Actually, yeah. I have a presentation in a few weeks and I wanted to play something new and fresh, but everything I've come up with for the last hour has been totally uninspiring" Responded Luna showing her frustration again.

"Maybe there's something in your head that's bugging you and taking all your inspiration away." Said Lana catching Luna's attention. She began trying to remember any important idea or concern that might be distracting her. After about ten seconds she thought of something.

"There's something Lori said, but I've been avoiding it for the last two days" Replied Luna avoiding the idea once again.

"Come on, tell me. I bet I can help" Suggested an enthusiastic Lana.

Luna looked at her sister's face full of emotion. While she didn't think, she could help her, she couldn't say no to the puppy eyes her sister was making.

"Fine, I'll tell you, lil sis." She said. "It all began over a week ago after Clyde tried to ask Lori on a date. Obviously, she rejected him. The problem was that she was way too harsh"

"How harsh?" Asked Lana.

Luna thought of a way to explain Lana. "Think of all the bad things you and Lola say to each other when you fight" Lana remembered all the fights she had with her twin sister, including the one they had that exact day. "Got it"

"And now multiply it by... three... no... five!"

Lana began counting with her fingers before gasping at how harsh Lori was "Wow. That sounds pretty harsh"

"Yeah. The poor dude was totally devastated after that" Said Luna before going back to the story. "Anyway, some of our sisters and I heard the whole thing and tried to help him feel better..."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Clyde's crying was over after a few minutes. It seemed like he was finally willing to speak and explain how he felt about the situation._

 _"You wanna say something now, dude?" Asked Luna. All the sisters now focused their attention on Clyde as he looked at Luna._

 _"It's unfair. I liked her before she even met Bobby" Replied Clyde now feeling more frustration than sadness._

 _"Look. I know how you feel, Clyde. You think you were destined to get her and can't accept the idea of her liking someone else" Clyde looked at the rocker with shock on his face._

 _"How do you know how it feels?"_

 _"Back when I was about your age, I used to think I was destined to marry Mick Swagger. He was everything to me, but eventually, I realized it wasn't going to happen" Clyde only looked down once again._

 _"Look, I know Lori said some nasty things, but you would've realized it someday. It must hurt you a lot since you weren't ready to let the idea of Lori and you together, but now that it's gone you can go on with your life, dude." Luna said hoping to make Clyde understand._

 _Clyde didn't respond immediately. He was trying to take in everything Luna said. After a few seconds, he raised his head with a very tiny smile to say: "Thanks, Luna"_

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"... Lori told us to think of a way out before he falls completely in love with one of us" Finished Luna.

Lana looked at her older sister a little confused before speaking again. "What was the problem again?"

"What if he has a crush on me? I don't want to break Clyde's heart! Curse Lori for putting that idea in my mind!" Exclaimed Luna falling once again on her bed.

Lana laid next to her and said: "Come on, it can't be that bad. You seemed to handle him well the first time he was heartbroken. I bet you can do it again if it's necessary" Luna looked at Lana still looking upset. "I don't know, sis"

"Why don't you come with me and play with Izzy for a while to keep your mind away from all that stuff?" Luna thought about it while looking at her guitar. It wasn't going anywhere, so...

"Sure. It would really help me clear my mind and I can spend some quality time with my little sister.",said Luna, while ruffling Lana's hair. Lana smiled as she led Luna to her room.

* * *

Lily giggled at seeing the weird faces Luan made. The comedian loved taking care of Lily while her parents were away. She always laughed at her jokes and puns. It also helped her avoid complicated stuff she'd rather not think about.

Lily yawned softly signaling Luan it was time to put her to sleep. The comedian carefully laid Lily in her cradle. She smiled while seeing her youngest sibling sleep peacefully. She stayed in that way for a few seconds just to make sure Lily was completely asleep.

After confirming nothing would wake Lily up, she began making her way out of her room when she was stopped by one of her younger sisters.

"You ain't going anywhere Luan Loud. Not until you explain what's going on!" Shouted Lola.

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Ever since Lincoln left, all of you have been acting weird and I want to know why!" Shouted Lola raising her voice even more.

"There's nothing going on" Luan tried to explain.

"You talk or I tell Mom you are the one who ruined her purse" Luan was caught off guard by her threat. How could Lola know of the time she accidentally let a pile of pies fall on her mother's precious purse.

"Okay. I'll talk. Just lower your voice a little. I don't want Lily to..." She stopped when Lily's cry was heard from behind. "Wake up" She finished with a sigh.

She approached Lily's cradle to pick her up and tried to lull her. "It's okay Lily. Try to sleep again."

Lola kept looking at Luan waiting for an explanation while she took care of Lily. "I'm waiting for you to start" Said Lola while tapping her foot.

"Alright. Alright. A few weeks ago, Lori rejected Clyde and..."

"I already know that part! What happened after that?!" Exclaimed Lola.

Luan sighed. It really sucked to be pushed around by a six-year-old. "Some of our sisters and I talked with him hoping to cheer him up..."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Clyde did his best to keep a smile after talking with Luna, but the memory of Lori breaking his heart wouldn't let him maintain it._

 _"What's wrong Clyde? You were smiling just a second ago." Asked Luan who believed the problem was fixed._

 _"I just can't take this memory out of my head. It's so frustrating." After listening to Clyde, Luan thought of an idea to help Clyde._

 _"Hey, Clyde. Wanna hear a joke?" All her sisters looked at her skeptically until they heard Clyde's reply._

 _"I guess so"_

 _"Why did the kid get excited after finishing his puzzle in 6 months?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"The box said 2-4 years!" Clyde looked unimpressed at first, but to the surprise of the rest of the girls, he snickered._

 _"I got another one. Why is six afraid of seven?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because seven ate nine!" Just like the last time Clyde remained silent for a few seconds before giving a giggle._

 _"I still got some more. What do you call a deer with no eyes?"_

 _"Don't know. What do you call it?"_

 _"No eye deer!" Replied Luan to conclude her joke. Clyde laughed out loud at Luan's most recent joke. This continued for several minutes. Luan kept throwing joke after joke making Clyde forget why he was depressed in the first place. Even her sisters laughed at some of her jokes._

 _"You topped yourself with that last one Luan", said Clyde while almost losing his breath._

 _"Thanks, Clyde" Responded Luan. Both of them stayed silent for a moment until Luan asked something. "You know what's funny?"_

 _"What?" Answered Clyde eager to hear another joke._

 _"You haven't thought about what Lori said for about ten minutes"_

 _Clyde was about to argue until he realized Luan was right. He was startled by this sudden fact. "I... I don't know what to say"_

 _"You don't have to. Just keep in mind that you are able to overcome this. It might not be easy, but having something or someone to distract you could help" Said a confident Luan. Clyde only looked at the comedian dumbfounded by how easily he forgot about Lori._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"... she insisted we should think over this situation. I didn't want to, but the possibility of Clyde having a crush on me can't leave my head.", said Luan.

Lola looked at her older sister skeptically for a moment before asking:"That's why you offered to take care of Lily? To avoid thinking of Clyde's situation." Luan looked at her baby sister she had been carrying for a while. She had fallen asleep again. "Partially. I do like to spend time with Lily." Responded Luan before laying Lily back in her cradle.

"Have you thought about any solution in case Clyde's crush ends up being you?" Asked Lola.

"Not really. Unlike Leni or Luna, I got no experience in this field. If I'm Clyde's choice then I must think of a way to reject him." Replied Luan while making her way to her own room. Lola began goingdownstairs, but stopped to say one last thing to her older sister. "You know. You don't necessarily have to reject him. You said youdin't have any experience, didn't you?" Luan was about to reply, but when she turned around Lola was already gone.

* * *

 **That's it for this time. Thanks for reaching this point. I'm already working on the next chapter. Review and PM me if you have any question or criticism. See you all next time.**


End file.
